


If We Ever Meet Again

by Ngoc12thefangirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Day 3: Spy/Undercover, F/M, First Order Spy Rose, Fluff, GingerFlowerWeek2020, GingerRoseWeek2020, Hux POV, Hux is super flirty in this, Third Person POV, Undercover Rose steps in to save Hux, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngoc12thefangirl/pseuds/Ngoc12thefangirl
Summary: Ignoring the pain, Hux pushed himself up to his feet. He felt his chest painfully tighten on his left, hopefully there was nothing too serious like a punctured lung. He stumbled to the tiny Major was was struggling to find her footing to get up. She looked up at him, big brown eyes searched his face, unsure; her ebony hair framing her expression. He wondered how the curls by her cheeks had not been cut away or pinned back, it was most definitely not within regulation.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Kudos: 41
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	If We Ever Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> GingerRoseWeek 2020 - Day 3: Spy/Undercover
> 
> Thank you so much to ElfMaidenOfLight for beta-ing!
> 
> I could not have posted this fic without your edits!

Since Kylo Ren had usurped Snoke and taken leadership of the First Order, Hux had been careful to not overstep his boundaries. When Snoke had been alive, it had prevented Kylo Ren from snuffing out his life; Hux had proven himself useful time and time again. 

With Snoke gone, Hux’s life dangled precariously on whether Kylo Ren was having a good day or not. The safest thing for Hux to do was to blend in, just be another general of the First Order. He would carefully bide his time until Kylo Ren could be disposed of. After all, the boy was reckless. Hux prayed daily that one day Kylo Ren would trip over his own lightsaber and impale his own throat. 

He could not stand by when his own men were mistreated so badly. 

Lieutenant Mitaka had been sent by General Quinn to Kylo Ren, to deliver Quinn’s missive of doubt on Kylo Ren’s abilities as Supreme Leader. Instead of dealing with Quinn, Kylo Ren took his misgivings out on the messenger. 

The moment that Kylo Ren’s arm had shot up towards Mitaka, Hux reacted quickly and grabbed Kylo Ren’s arm to twist it back. Lieutenant Mitaka was released but Kylo Ren’s arm swung back to strike at Hux, sending him flying across the bridge. 

Hux should have apologized then, should have asked for mercy. 

But, tasting blood in his mouth, he had snapped and snarled, “These soldiers are not your play things! They are human beings who are fighting for peace and order and will be respected as such!” 

The moment that Hux felt the constriction around his neck, he realized that he was likely going to die in the presence of his bridge members. 

As he was lifted off his feet, the soldiers and staff watched fearfully, unsure of what to do next. 

Hux would not blame them if no one came to his defense. They had all seen what had happened when someone tried to help: Kylo Ren had snapped his victim’s neck before anybody could take a closer step and crushed those who had dared to come forward. 

He could feel his chest constrict, desperately clawing for breath; his head spun. 

“Let him go!” a tiny figure ran from the silenced audience. 

She was small in stature and wore the navy uniform of a Major. Determinedly, she wrapped her arms around his legs and tried to pull him back down to the floor. Hux rained frantic taps on her shoulder. 

“Get away!” he rasped as he continued choking to his impending doom. 

Suddenly, Kylo Ren tossed the two of them apart from each other. Both of them hit opposite walls with sickening cracks. 

Kylo Ren panted heavily before the bridge, his shaggy main obscured the wrath in his eyes. 

“You’re not even worth the time it would take to kill you!” He snarled. 

With no further explanation, Kylo Ren turned his back on them and stalked away. Hux assumed, despite knowing of his treachery, Kylo Ren still had use for him. 

Ignoring the pain, Hux pushed himself up to his feet. He felt his chest painfully tighten on his left; he would have to get one of the medical droids to inspect for a broken rib. Hopefully there was nothing too serious like a punctured lung. He stumbled to the Major who was struggling to find her footing to get up. 

Once he reached her, he braced one hand on the wall for support while the other extended toward her. She looked up at him, big brown eyes searched his face, unsure; her ebony hair framing her expression. He wondered how the curls by her cheeks had not been cut away or pinned back, it was most definitely not within regulation. 

“Take my hand and get up.” he ordered through straining breaths; she obeyed and he pulled her up to her unsteady feet. 

He still braced the wall, and she wrapped an arm around his neck for support. He remained bending over to accommodate her small stature. 

He turned as best as he could over his shoulder to his crew, “I will be taking the Major to the Med-bay. Resume your work!” 

He returned his attention to her. 

“Can you walk by yourself?” he inquired. 

She nodded her head, “I think so.” 

She took an experimental step forward and hissed before bringing her foot back up.

“I just need some help.” she informed him. 

Hux weighed his options. Certainly, it would be beneficial for them both to limp together to the Med-bay; however he would be forced to slouch and bend the entire way there. Although he had his own share of injuries, the Major required more of his help than he did of hers. He considered calling for stormtroopers to carry the Major as he walked; but thought of the logistics and time to arrange for a stormtrooper escort. He too needed to go to the Med-bay. 

“I can carry you.” he offered. 

The Major looked taken aback. “But you’re injured too.” 

“I’ve been beaten by worse men.” he assured her. S

She nodded her head, “Alright, but are you sure you can carry me?” 

Hux slowly turned her to position her to lean against the wall. “Are you doubting my abilities to carry you? Are you calling me weak?” 

“No!” she shouted, “I’m… I’m chubby.” 

He shook his head, “Major, I assure you, you are not… chubby. Your weight is no concern of mine until it impedes your performance.” 

She kept her hands on his shoulders and raised her injured leg up, knee awkwardly between them. 

“Why are you standing like that?” he asked. 

“You said you were going to carry me.” she answered. 

“I don’t understand why you have a leg raised up like this. It’s going to make it difficult to pick you up.” His hands hovered around her. 

“Don’t men carry women like… like a bride?” she asked. 

Hux felt his face flush, realizing that she had imagined something entirely different than he.

“I meant to carry you over my shoulder. But if you are uncomfortable with the closeness of our bodies like that, I suppose I can carry you in… in the bridal fashion.” 

“Over the shoulder is fine!” 

He positioned her accordingly and then lifted her up. She was wrapped around his shoulders, his arms hooked around her leg and her arm. He became very much aware of the softness of her breasts on his back and the warmth radiating off of her. The feeling of her body soothed him in an entirely new way that he had never felt before. The closest experience he could recall was standing under the spray of a hot shower after a long day; but such things did not come close to the unknowing comfort she brought him. 

If not for his injuries, he would have been lost to reveries. However, the sting on the side of his body brought him back to reality that the two of them needed medical attention. 

He was slow and deliberate as he walked them both to the Med-bay. He was careful to not stumble and further injure the two of them. Occasionally a few eyes and glances were directed at them both, but no one questioned why General Hux was carrying the Major. 

“Does he hurt everybody like that? Even his own soldiers?” the Major asked. 

“Yes.” Hux answered truthfully. 

“No one deserves to be hurt like this,” she gripped his shoulder on the last word. “And you said he wasn’t the worst?” 

“No. No, there was worse.” 

“I’m sorry.” she offered. “That you were hurt.” 

Beatings were not out of the norm, especially for officers. All children taken by the First Order were put under the same training for the first five years before they were separated between officers, technicians, and stormtroopers. 

They came to the Med-Bay. Hux ordered that a medical droid be sent for both of them. One of the medical technicians pointed at a free cot for them to wait upon. 

Hux carried her over, lowering the Major down, careful to not hurt either of them. She sat at one end of the cot while he situated himself on the other. 

She looked familiar, although he could not remember from where. He knew that she had not been stationed on his ship for long, else she would have known about Kylo Ren’s regular tempers. Although the ship was large and it was not uncommon for two crew members to have never crossed paths. 

However, it did not seem that she was recruited conventionally. She might have been a new adult recruit. But it did not make sense for her to be a Major if she was new. She also looked young, very young. It was also unlikely for her to have been a soldier during the Empire and then risen in ranks during her time in the First Order. 

From her pockets, she pulled out a tiny compact and held it out to him. 

“Some bacta-gel.” she explained. 

“I admire your preparedness. Even though we’re in a Med-bay that has its own innumerable quantities of bacta-gel.” 

She smiled, his chest felt tight at the sight. But it didn’t pain him. 

“The droids are too slow and your lip is bleeding.” she informed him. 

“Is it? I’ll have some then if the offer still stands.” 

He started taking off his gloves. When he looked up, the Major had the compact open, a naked finger held up to him with some bacta-gel on the tip. She looked surprised.

“I… I didn’t think you were going to take your gloves off.” she explained. 

“Usually they’re attached to me, but I do make exceptions from time to time.” 

She hesitated with her finger still up, and he made no attempt to transfer the bacta-gel from her fingers to his. 

With the exception of the older officers that once served with his father in the Empire, no one else spoke to him. They feared him, respected him, and saw him as above them. Until today, he was unapproachable. But this Major, she was unafraid of him, and apparently unafraid of Kylo Ren. He admired her courage, misguided as it was. And it seemed that her courage was also rubbing off on him. 

“Come now, Major. You already dipped your finger into it, you may as well apply it.” he goaded her. 

He shifted closer to her. She gently pressed her fingertip against his bottom lip and applied the gel. The red flush of her face did not escape his notice, nor the way her own lips parted as she touched his mouth. Despite the openness of her brown eyes, he sensed a secret behind them. 

“This is almost borderline misconduct,” she teased, but the comment still had bite. 

“It depends on the definition of misconduct. I doubt that demerits will be given between officers giving each other medical attention.” 

“You’re wilier than I thought, General Hux.” 

“So you already know who I am. And what did you think of me before, Major? Answer truthfully, I don’t like deceit coming from my officers.” 

“I thought you were cold and unfeeling. I didn’t expect you to stand up to Kylo Ren to protect your own soldiers.” 

She brushed the remainder of the bacta-gel on her own lips and then put the compact away. 

“We all grew up together, “ he explained, “We all know each other and we’ve protected each other.” 

That was another caveat. He knew almost everybody on his ship, had to keep track of who was who to root out spies and insurgents. 

The medical droid returned and proceeded with scanning. 

Hux offered for the Major to go first. 

As the droid scanned her, he asked her, “What is your name, Major?” 

“It’s unimportant, hardly worth notice.” 

“I wish to keep you in mind for future advancement. Your bravery should not go unrewarded.” 

But she was insistent on not revealing her name, repeating that her name was unimportant compared to the name of General Hux. 

The scan revealed that she had no real injuries except for a strain that was rectified with a few pills and a prescription to avoid running for a day or two. The medical specialist dismissed her, telling her that she was fit to return to duty. 

However, before she could leave, Hux called her back. 

“Major. This is an order, what is your name?” 

She looked back at him with some trepidation before answering. 

“It’s Rose. Rose Tico.” 

Once said, she turned on her heel and left the Med-bay. 

His own medical scan revealed a hairline fracture on his left rib. A shot of nanobots, some painkillers, and a day of taking it easy would be sufficient before he could be ready for action in the battlefield. 

Upon being released, Hux returned to his quarters to look up one ‘Rose Tico’. 

The monitor flashed through a multitude of names and photos. He hadn’t even realized how nervous he was feeling until he felt the bite of his fingernails through the palm of his gloves. The screen flashed red. Even before he read the error statement, he knew what it meant. No name was found in the database. 

A spy was aboard his ship. 

Although Hux had had his suspicions about her, he had not expected the revelation that she was a spy or the ache in his chest to accompany the discovery. He retrieved the sidearm from his waist. 

Disappointment washed over him first, quickly replaced by rage. Rage at being lied to, at being played. He owed his kriffing life to a spy. Honor demanded that he repay unto her what she had done for him, that he spare her life because she had saved him. But shame won out. He had been duped by a pair of pretty eyes. He could not let the spy live. 

_ A pity, _ he thought. 

As he exited his quarters, the alarms sounded: an unscheduled fighter was trying to depart from the hanger bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic and will leave a comment/feedback!
> 
> Stay safe in these dire times!


End file.
